


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, BUT WILL DOESN'T DIE IN THAT, F/M, I meant spoilers for the slashing of his gut via hanni, I'm really sorry, Red Dragon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana witnesses the death of her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

“Hannibal, _please_!”

Alana's former mentor and colleague stood across the room, his slender, and now frightening, body hidden in the shadows of Will's house.

A nice dinner between friends was ruined when the man intruded no more than a half hour ago, forcing his way into his home just as Will served their meal.

Now she had her gun, something Will had insisted she purchase, pointed at the intruder, the firearm shaking in her terrified hands.

“Pull the trigger, Alana!” Will seemed all too calm giving what was going on: Hannibal holding them hostage Will's own house.

The FBI were outside, but they didn't dare force their way in, knowing how dangerous the good doctor was. Occasionally Jack would shout through the door, but he was ignored.

Hairs on Alana's arms stood on end as silence ticked by, her body sensing that this was all going to come to an end very soon, and not in a good way.

And her body was right.

Hannibal was just a blur as he darted in Will's direction, his figure illuminated by the fire burning just behind him.

Only the glint off of the knife as it shifted in his hand right before he moved told Alana what he was going to do, but by then it was too late.

She shot the gun just as the killer let out a growl and knocked Will to the ground, the sharp-edged blade slicing across Will's stomach, his own insides spilling onto the floor, red staining the wood.

The bullet hit its target, but it was only a flesh wound, grazing across Lecter's calf.

“ _What have you done?!_ ” The weapon fell from the woman's fingers as her whole world came crashing around her, Will's practically torn in half body under her hands in mere seconds. “Will? Will!” She saw his lips move, but she heard nothing, temporarily deaf from the gunshot and her and Will's cries of agony.

Her vision swam, Will's face blurring as she leaned over it, patting his cheeks to try and keep him awake. She even kissed him once or twice, but he was becoming more and more unresponsive.

Beverly Katz was suddenly on Will's other side, feeling for a pulse, her whole body moving in slow motion. Alana could make out her lips as she shouted to the medics, “ _He's still alive!_ ”

Strong hands on her upper arms now, pulling her to her feet. A whisper in her ear, “We got 'em,” it was Jack, her hearing was starting to come back, “we got the bastard.”

All she could do was nod, her gaze staying locked on Will's maimed body.

Damn her hearing, Zeller's voice floating into her head, “He's not going to make it.”

Instantly she was in hysterics, yanking and tugging on Jack's grip, shouting and screaming for him to let her go, “I'm all he has! If he's going to die, _let me be beside him!_ _Please!_ ”

Beverly looked up at the struggling woman, tears streaking her own face, “Let her go, Jack. There's nothing we can do. He's loosing too much blood too quickly, and there's no way we can stop the bleeding, not with a gash like that,” she pointed to his torso, a wicked S-shape running from his left hip to his right side, stopping just below the ribcage. “The son of a bitch gutted him.”

Alana sank to her knees as soon as she was free, her clothes already covered in his blood, “Will, baby, look at me.” His eyes were lolling in their sockets, pupils dilating as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Reaching down, she found his his hand and gripped it like it was the most important thing in the world, and at the moment it was.

“I love you Will,” that got his attention, his head rolling to look in the direction of Alana's voice. He tried to speak but there was blood in his throat, only a gurgling noise coming from him. Beverly heard and was there in a heart beat to clear it out.

Alana realized at some point she had stopped sobbing, a few tears only dripping down her cheeks every now and again, “Talk to me baby.”

“There... there's so... _pain_ ,” his hand tightened around hers for a moment, eyes flickering closed.

“No, look at me Will!” Open again now, and Alana's voice cracked as she continued, “Yeah, the pain... the pain is going to go away soon, okay baby? I promise, it's all going to be better soon.”

“Did... Hannibal...”

“We got him.”

“Good, good....” a flemmy, disgusting cough shook the mans body, blood spurting from his stomach.

Alana picked up Bev's whisper behind her, “I don't know how he's still alive, all that blood...” Zeller knelt down and took his pulse, telling all who could hear that Will's heart beat was fading.

Taking deep breaths, Alana tried to keep her voice steady in Will's final moments, “I'm going to take good care of the dogs, okay? Winston and them, I'll make sure they never forget you.”

“Forget....?” _Oh god, he doesn't know he's dying_.

Will started crying, of all things, Alana joining in full-force.

What was left of her heart shattered as he spoke one of his last few words, “I can't... you and I... _babies_...” Alana smiled and let out a small laugh, knowing exactly what he meant, that they were supposed to have a future together, start a family.

“I love you, Alana.”

And then it was all over, his hand going limp in hers, the rest of his muscles relaxing as what little life that was left in Will Graham slipped away.

“Um,” even Zeller was chocking up as he called the time, “8... 8:52 pm. Wolf Trap, VA. Cause of de – I can't do this, I'm sorry,” he stood, his hands raised in defeat, his own cheeks damp. Beverly was in his arms a second later, crying on his shoulder.

Alana faintly remembered falling onto her rear, her body going weak in shock, the only thing keeping her up being the wall behind her.

She couldn't think, couldn't take her eyes off of Will's lifeless face, the only other time she had seen him so at peace being the day he kissed her, the day she rejected him.

Their hands stayed intertwined until he was put into the body bag, Alana staring blankly at the darker colored spot on the floor as he was taken from her.

“Leave her be,” she heard Jack tell the team, but she didn't register his words, everything around her like white noise, there but unimportant, “and get her one of the dogs, the golden, fluffy one... yeah, him.”

A cold, wet nose nudging at her palm snapped Alana out of her trace, a smile blooming across her face as Winston crawled onto her lap, whining at her radiating feeling of distress. “Hi boy,” for a second she forgot all the pain that was crammed inside her, all the heartache and sorrow replaced by a glimmer of future happiness, all brought on by the mutt's presence at her side.

“Your daddy is in a better place now,” she cooed, scratching behind his ears and laughing softly to herself as his leg thumped in response, “yeah, he's going to be okay, just like we're going to be okay. Us two and the others, we're going to be okay, we have to be for your daddy's sake...”

Beverly watched from the doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, taking in the scene before her. She nodded at the woman's words and strength, astounded how she could find future happiness even after witnessing the most tragic event of her life, knowing in her heart that those would be the truest words she would ever hear.

Alana was left alone with Winston for the rest of the night and into the early morning, Jack knowing she needed the sleep; he nudged her awake at 6am.

For a second Alana couldn't remember where she was or what had happened, the memory eventually forcing itself onto to her with a sickening force, but she was able to keep the bile down.

Jack handed her a bottled water before helping her up, “We need to take you in for questioning.” Her head bobbed, throat too raw to give him a verbal confirmation.

Her eyes focused upon the bloody floor, shifting to herself to take in her bloody clothes, now dry and cracking. A lump rose in her throat but she was unable to cry, the pain too much.

As Jack's SUV backed out of the driveway, Alana couldn't help but see the resemblance that Will's house made to a ship out at sea, the grass on the flat fields surrounding it shifting like waves, a sense of calmness filling her up and settling her mind; the image and sense of relaxation stayed with her for the rest of her life.

 

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
